Mistress of the Night
by Mallobaude
Summary: As a Vampire Hunter, it was Jaune Arc's job to seek out the most dangerous and deadly creatures which inhabited Remnant. Most dangerous of them all was the Vampire Queen, Weiss Schnee. But when the hunter becomes the hunted, will he be able to resist temptation? Or will he become a slave to her insatiable desires? Cover art by Imyoshi.


The hunter could feel his pulse drumming in his ears as he reached the final door. The terminus of his journey if he was lucky, and that of his life if he was not.

Jaune Arc was a man who had hunted many creatures in the past. Beowolves. Ursai. Nevermores. This, however, was a different kind of prey entirely. This prey was all too often the predator. However, if he could do what needed to be done on this night... he would officially become a vampire hunter.

Turning the knob of the last barrier between him and his target, Jaune pushed through to the beast's chamber. He winced when the door squeaked as it swung. It was soft, but agonizingly slow. Inside revealed a sight he was not at all surprised to find, considering who his target was.

Candles were the sole illumination in the room, its only window being blocked out by thick, red curtains. It was enough to make out some of the items which decorated the room, however. Along one of the walls sat a shelf, its length filled with books of forbidden lore which would drive mortal men insane to gaze upon. Some sort of horrific torture device hung suspended from the ceiling by thick ropes. Truly this was a place where mere men normally did not venture often.

Jaune crept deeper inside, praying to the gods that he had not woken the creature which slumbered. So far he could not see any sign of the girl. _Girl_ , he thought. It would have been an amusing one had the situation not been so dire. No, this was no girl. This was a beast wrapped in the flesh of a girl. He must not let appearances fool him, for there was far more to this girl than met the eye.

A vampire as infamous as her was known by many names. The Ice Queen. The Midnight Aristocrat. But most of all, she was known simply as Weiss. Once a daughter of the noble House Schnee. Now one of the deadliest vampires in all of Remnant. One of the most beautiful as well.

The young vampire hunter shook his head, lest he be tempted by such thoughts. Now was not the time to think of such things. Perhaps one day when he had made a name for himself he would be able to return to his village with his head held high, and find a living, breathing bride of his own. Perhaps he would be renowned as one of the most famous and skilled vampire hunters in all the world. However, that would never happen until he was able to accomplish his goal. That goal started here and now.

As he ventured ever deeper, he could not help but feel he was being watched. His labored breathing echoed in the silence. He shook his head once more. He had to keep it together. He had to find his prey. He had to-

"Oh my, I was not expecting any guests tonight," a voice suddenly spoke in the darkness.

Jaune whipped around, his hand instantly moving to his hip to grab the hilt of his ancestral blade, Crocea Mors. He silently cursed, knowing that such a weapon would be useless in such a situation. The only thing that would slay this beast was...

"However, now that you're here..." the feminine voice spoke again, and this time she stepped forward from the shadows to reveal herself. "I can see that you're a man of exquisite... taste. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

His heart skipped a beat as he got a good look at the girl for the first time. _No! Not a girl!_ his mind screamed.

Even in the candlelight he could make out the details of the figure before him. Her smooth, porcelain skin looked to have not been kissed by sunlight in centuries. It was contrasted by the form-fitting black dress which clung to her petite body, leaving nothing at all to the imagination. However, the one thing that stood out the most about her was her eyes. Those hauntingly beautiful blue eyes which looked as if they were carved out of ice.

There was a cruel animal intellect hidden in those eyes. Hidden behind the visage of an innocent teenage girl.

Jaune unconsciously took a step back as the girl continued her approach. "That depends..." he said uneasily. "What's on the menu?"

Weiss smiled a cunning smile, her head tilting ever so slightly at the question. "The main course is a hot, fresh meat dish," she said softly, but deliberately. She ran her tongue across her lips to reveal her sharpened fangs. Was that blood on her cheek? "To be washed down with a tall, blonde summer ale. I assure you, it will be delicious."

Only now did his wandering eyes see that she held a clear crystal goblet in her hand. Half filled with some sort of red liquid, Jaune could only imagine what she had supped on prior to his arrival. His guess of there being blood on her cheek seemed to be a good one.

The presence of the vampire standing in front of him was causing his courage to waver. She was probably able to smell the fear coming from his body even now. "I-I don't know..." he said softly as he took another step back. "Maybe I should just leave now. Maybe we could do this another time?"

Weiss set the goblet upon a nearby desk as she closed the distance on him quickly. Too quickly for him to react. In less than a second she was right next to him, and even his training was not able to keep up with her unnatural speed an reflexes. "Come now," she purred. "Stay for just a bite."

Her hand clamped down on his wrist like a vice, and soon enough he could feel his pulse in the appendage. The way she looked down at it too implied that she could feel it as well. "You have such a strong pulse," she whispered as she drew herself nearer to him. "Tell me, does the blood flow so strong and free to _every_ part of your body?"

The words and the implications behind them only made Jaune's heart beat even faster. His knees were growing weak as he could only stare into the eyes of the vampire before him. That was one of their powers, was it not? A transfixing gaze which could render any who looked into it a slave. For some reason Jaune did not mind the idea of being a slave to this girl. To share in all manner of carnal pleasures with her. To become hers and hers alone.

As Jaune threatened to lose himself in such thoughts, he remembered what he had to do. This was not the time to succumb to the enthralling beauty of Weiss Schnee. This was the time for action. He had to fight her. He had to do his part. And so fight he did.

Jaune attempted to free himself from the girl's grasp, spinning and twisting her arm around in an attempt to break free. The girl... no, the vampire... she was far faster than him. Far stronger too. For a brief moment he was able to free himself from her grasp, but in less than a heartbeat she had once more gained hold of him. Grasping the front of his shirt in an iron grip, she tossed him with ease over onto a nearby bed.

In a flash she was atop him, pinning him down to the mattress underneath. Her diminutive form alone might not have been enough to hold someone as large and muscular as he was, but the fact that her hands were pinning his arms down above his head made all the difference. Truly she was superior to that of a mere human, and her own physical strength surpassed even his own.

Weiss stared down hungrily at the huntsman who was now at her mercy. Hair as white as freshly fallen snow cascaded down her shoulders and onto his chest. Eyes that sparkled with maleficent intent gazed into his own. "I know why you're here, dear huntsman," she spoke softly. All the struggling in the world did nothing to lessen her grip on him, and the girl smiled with satisfaction as he heaved and grunted in vain under her. "You came to plunge your hard, wooden stake deep inside me. To not stop until I scream for mercy." Her head tilted, and that small smile deepened into a wide grin. "However... I think you will soon find that I will be the one to make you cry out in rapture on this evening..."

Without warning her fangs flashed in the candlelight, and her mouth came down to tear his throat open. Jaune expected the worst, but was shocked when instead of drawing blood, the girl's lips merely pressed into the exposed flesh of his neck. He gasped as she kissed him, working her way up his neck, planting soft, sensual kisses every step of the way. Just as she was about to finish she struck, and those fangs of hers bit softly into his skin. Jaune gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the sensation.

"This is wrong..." he whispered, not believing the very words that came from his mouth.

Weiss' head rose from his neck, to gaze into his eyes once more. "But it feels so right, doesn't it, my love? Admit it. You desire nothing more than to belong to me for all eternity. I could make that happen if you would only stray from your righteous, but misguided path."

Be hers forever. The thought was a tempting one. Undeniably so. To feel her warm flesh every night. To taste her own delicious flesh as she had his. The forbidden desires flowed through his body as freely as his own lifeblood. Blood which he would gladly give to her if she would only make him hers forever.

"That's... wrong..." he repeated softly. "That's... bad..."

Weiss' hands released their grip on his wrists and moved underneath his shirt. The feel of her fingers on his abdomen and chest sent shivers down his spine. "Your will is strong. Almost as strong as the body hidden underneath these clothes. You fought valiantly, but now it is time to give in. It is time to become mine."

She bent over fully once more, this time bringing her lips crashing down on his own. Her kiss was hungry and passionate, and all pretense of seduction was gone now. She had already won that battle. Jaune the vampire slayer had indeed been seduced by his target. The predator had become the prey. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

His hands reached up to gently cup her backside and gave a soft squeeze, causing a tiny squeak of surprise to sound from Weiss' lips in mid-kiss. She broke off, lifting her head up a few inches to look at him. "Did I not tell you that being mine had its benefits?"

"The best benefits," he breathed.

"Indeed..." she whispered as her gaze lowered from his own eyes to where her hips straddled his waist. "Is that a wooden stake in your pants, my dear vampire hunter? I thought you had given up on that foolish goal of yours."

"No... I still fully intend to stake you," Jaune smirked. "Because that is what my mistress truly desires..."

Weiss smiled as she licked her lips in anticipation. "You've only been my servant for a few minutes and you already know how to please me. I think I've chosen my partner for eternity well."

She leaned in to kiss him once more. Weiss' lips brushed against Jaune's, but this time were never able to make full contact before a familiar squeaking noise filled the room. With that sound came a blinding light from outside.

In a flash Weiss' head whipped around to see the intruders. "Yang?" she shrieked. "What are you doing here!"

* * *

This was torture. This was utter torture.

Meals with teams RWBY and JNPR were always a time for everyone to catch up with one another. To talk about what they did during the day. To share all the gossip going around the school. To make plans for the weekends. But here and now, this breakfast was the most awkward experience Weiss had ever endured in her life. And that said a lot considering her upbringing.

She had been mortified. Totally and completely mortified. Yang, Ruby and Blake walking in on her and Jaune and seeing them like that... that was one thing. That was bad enough. But to do so while she was wearing an archaic black dress, fake vampire fangs and with a goblet of tomato juice sitting on the desk? It didn't take long to put two and two together. It didn't take long for the blonde girl to start talking either.

Weiss had been so humiliated the previous night that she could not even bear to show her face to her friends, and thus had bunked with Team JNPR. Despite how close she and Jaune had gotten to... that kind of physical intimacy the previous night, nothing occurred as she slept next to him in his bed. Nothing could quite kill both of their sex drives like Yang walking in on them and teasing them into oblivion the way she had.

The way she was continuing to do so this morning. "Hey, uh... Mistress of the Night?" she asked, already having come up with an unflattering nickname for the girl's vampire character. "Next time you and Jaune decide to role play, could you at least leave something on the doorknob to let us know you two are going to be having some fun in there?"

Weiss' face was undoubtedly as red as her partner's cloak. "Shut up."

"No, no!" Yang followed up quickly, her hands waving in front of her face. "I think it's great that you're finally exploring your wild side." Lilac eyes seemed to brighten suddenly, as if the girl was struck with inspiration. "Oh, I've got one! You're the powerful but sexually frustrated dust company CEO, and Jaune is the new intern looking to move up the corporate ladder. Well, turns out you have a most indecent proposal for him..."

The heiress' hands moved to bury her face in them. "Shut up," she said pathetically as her head shook back and forth. "Please... just shut up. Or just let me get food poisoning and die right here."

She felt a hand on her back and knew instantly that it was Jaune's. "But I'd miss you."

"You shut up too!" she wailed. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How? You're the one who wanted to-"

"Not another word!" she snapped, her face moving from her hands to stare at Jaune. "It's your fault for being so stupidly sexy that I wanted to try that kind of thing out..."

"Ah, that's right," he said with a hint of nostalgia in his voice. "Everything's my fault."

"Everything," she confirmed.

The boy reached an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "It's okay. I thought it was really cool and brave to try," he said reassuringly. "I liked it."

Weiss leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thanks..." she offered genuinely. "It would have worked if _those three_ had been out all evening like they said they would be."

"So _that's_ why you said you had a headache and couldn't come with us," Yang said knowingly. "Gotta admit. Pretty Schneeky of you, Weiss."

Weiss had thought that this couldn't get any worse. But now Yang was throwing puns into the mix. This was shaping up to be the worst breakfast ever.

"So I gotta know. Did Jaune give you some medicine to cure that headache orally, or-"

"Shut up!" Weiss snapped, knowing exactly where Yang was going with that question. "I hate you. I hate you all."

"Even me?" Jaune asked.

"Especially you."

She felt him place a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Love you too."

In an instant her body was filled with unimaginable warmth. Those three words from her boyfriend always did that to her. For a girl who had grown up in a family so devoid of love, with Winter being the only exception, those words meant everything to her.

Weiss sighed contently as she let her head rest against Jaune's shoulder. There would be other chances. Other times to become more intimate with him where her teammates would not interrupt.

A bell sounded, warning students that they had only a few minutes to get to their first class of the day. Most of those in Beacon's cafeteria stood up and began walking over to the trash cans with their food trays. But Weiss... she just wanted to stay like this for a little while longer.

Her friends and teammates began standing as well, and Yang had to get one last shot in before she mercifully left them alone. "By the way. Nice hickey, Jaune."

His hand moved to the side of his neck where Weiss had "claimed" him the previous night. Finally being the target of Yang's embarrassing words, his cheeks turned slightly pink at the remark.

Soon enough it was only her and Jaune sitting at the table. At least, that was what she thought.

She felt a finger tap her other shoulder, and Weiss turned to see Blake standing behind her. "For the record, I thought your choice of role play was excellent," the girl said earnestly. She held out a book in her hands, and motioned for Weiss to take it. "If you want something similar, try giving this one a read. It might give you a few ideas."

Truth be told, Weiss did not know whether to feel pleased or worried that _Blake_ of all people had complimented them. Weiss knew the girl's taste in literature was unique. If one could even call the erotica she read "literature" at all.

Jaune rose, looking over his girlfriend's shoulder at the book Blake had handed her before she too walked off. "So what'd she give you?"

Weiss finally looked down at the title of the book. She didn't know whether to scream or gag.

 _A Pirate's Pleasure - The Quest for Booty_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to both the White Knight Discord and the Work in Progress Discord for inspiring me to write this.

I didn't want to say this in the title or description because it'd give away the twist at the end the fic, but this is absolutely in the Letters to Winter universe. Why? Because why not? Just another omake of Jaune and Weiss continuing to explore new levels of intimacy together.

I hope you've enjoyed this little crack comedy piece. Thanks for reading.


End file.
